Nunca Creí Conocerte
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Los pensamientos de Goten al saber que su padre regresaría


Nunca creí conocerte

Sinopsis: Los pensamientos de Goten al saber que su padre regresaría

Ese día Gohan llegaba tarde de la escuela. Le parecía muy extraño porque no se quedaba en la ciudad más de lo necesario. Pero al verlo llegar sabía que había pasado algo. Estaba muy emocionado y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque se puso nervioso al ver a su madre. Por un momento creyó que fue porque tendría otra cita, pues la última vez ella se enojo mucho con la idea. Aún le es sorprende que haya conseguido ir. Durante la cena fue donde se entero lo que ocurría.

Su padre regresaría por un día a la Tierra.

La noticia no lo emociono tanto a diferencia de su hermano o madre. Esta última estaba tan emocionada que por primera vez en años se preocupo por su apariencia. Incluso estaba tan feliz que no le importo que Gohan descuidara sus estudios. Aunque él dudaba que tomarse unas vacaciones le afectaran. El resto de la cena fue hablar sobre Goku y platicarle sobre las cosas que hizo su padre mientras estuvo vivo.

Goten se sabía la mayoría de las historias. A veces se sorprendía por las cosas que hizo su padre cuando era joven y lo fuerte que se volvió al paso de los años. Aunque le era difícil imaginárselo a pesar de tener varias fotos de él en la casa.

Estaban tan felices que no notaron lo tarde que se hizo.

Ya en su habitación y ambos listos para dormir. Gohan lo invito a entrenar con él. Eso lo emociono más que saber que conocería finalmente a su padre.

No es que no lo quisiera o lo odiara. Simplemente no se podía sentir la misma emoción por conocer a alguien que nunca ha visto y cuya existencia solo conocer por medio de historias de su familia o los amigos de sus padres. Le parecía tan irreal como el hecho de que su hermano, quien pasaba gran parte de su tiempo estudiando, venciera a un monstruo verde.

Además estaba el hecho de que nunca creyó conocerlo. Al menos no hasta que él también le tocara ir al otro mundo. Cosa que pasaría dentro de muchos, pero muchos años. También porque Gohan le conto que su padre se había quedado en el otro mundo porque creyó que de esta forma los protegería.

Debía sentirse orgulloso de él, pero había días que hubiera preferido tenerlo a su lado. Quisiera ser egoísta para pedirle regresar sin importarle lo que ocurriera al mundo. Pero no podía, eso estaba mal.

Mientras esperaba que Morfeo lo llamara a su reino una duda surgió ¿por qué regresaría ese día? Si tenía que elegir sería durante su cumpleaños, ese sería el mejor regalo. Quería saber la razón, pero seguro su hermano no lo sabría. Lo mejor era esperar a preguntarle a él.

Los días pasaron. Entreno con Gohan para el torneo. Durante un tiempo con esa extraña chica que no hacía más que molestarlos, más que nada por lo débil que era. Solo si era comparada con ellos.

Su madre era muy fuerte, aunque llevaba años sin entrenarse, también si la comparaba con la madre de su mejor amigo, Trunks. Pues el resto de las personas que conocía era más fuerte que ellas dos. Por lo que sabía todos ellos alguna vez fueron grandes peleadores y lucharon por defender la Tierra junto con su padre, pero ahora que vivían en paz habían dejado de entrenarse. Al menos la mayoría.

Cuando llego el día del torneo se reunieron en la Corporación Capsula para ir todos juntos. Al llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo todos se encontraban asombrados, principalmente él. Es la primera vez que asistía un torneo a además de ver a tantas personas reunidas. Antes de ese día las únicas reuniones grandes que conocía eran de los Guerreros Z.

Luego de recorrer brevemente el lugar empezaron a preguntarse donde se encontraría su padre.

Hasta ese momento se había olvidado por completo de él. Lo que ocupaba más su cabeza era la duda de si sus oponentes en el torneo serían fuertes y hasta donde podría llegar sin tener que transformarse. Esto se debía al acuerdo que habían aceptado antes de llegar. Aún no entendía el porque su hermano le preocupaba tanto, pero decidió que no era nada importante.

-Hola a todos- escucharon a sus espaldas cuando se disponían a revisar en las inscripciones

Todos voltearon con lentitud. Él, Trunks y Marron lo hicieron por imitación pues no reconocían la voz. Ante ellos se encontraba un hombre con un gran parecido a él, con una gran sonrisa y una aureola sobre su cabeza, a su lado una ancianita con traje de bruja, como en sus cuentos, sobre una bola de cristal. No le fui difícil reconocerlo, no solo por el parecido, aunque era extraño ver a alguien que solo conocía por medio de fotografías e historias.

En un principio no supo que hacer al igual que todos los presentes y poco a poco su pequeño corazón se fue llenando de una enorme emoción que nunca antes había conocido.

Después de que parte de los amigos más cercanos de su padre se acercaron, al igual que Gohan, para abrazarlo. Él se puso tan nervioso que se escondió detrás de su mamá. No sabía como reaccionaría al verlo, ni tampoco si lo quería. Además tenía una pequeña duda que empezó a ensombrecer su corazón ¿Sabía de él? ¿Acaso la razón por la cuál nunca había venido antes ha conocerlo era porque ignoraba su existencia? Eso lo entristecía y lo angustiaba, además lograba ponerlo aún más nervioso.

Agarrado del pantalón de Milk veía como hablaba con sus amigos y la vieja bruja. Está antes de irse le recordó que solo tenía 24 hrs para estar ahí. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Se vieron a los ojos por unos instantes antes de que el contacto visual se rompiera cuando se escondió nuevamente tras las piernas de su madre

-¿Eh? Ese niño idéntico a mi ¿es mi hijo Goten?- escucho que pregunto de una forma graciosa y sorprendida

El pequeño no sabía si eso es bueno o malo. Pero cuando pronuncio su nombre se dio cuenta que si sabía de su existencia. Esto hizo aferrarse con más fuerza de la tela entre sus dedos. Se encontraba aún más nervioso.

Milk lo animo acercarse a su padre y él aún con miedo solo salió un poco de su escondite. Lo suficiente para verlo de nuevo. Al hacer esto Goku se abrió paso entre sus amigos para acercase, quedando un escaso metro de él para luego agacharse a su altura, regalarle una sonrisa y extender sus brazos hacía él.

Vio la sonrisa que le daba solo a él y en su mirada vio algo que supo que él también lo quería conocer. Eso hizo que una gran alegría lo llenara y le dio el ánimo para salir a su encuentro.

-¡Papá!- grito corriendo a sus brazos. Se sentía bien estar ahí y compartir un abrazo

Aunque nunca creyó conocerlo ahora estaba totalmente agradecido por esa oportunidad. A pesar de que unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir no se lo permitió. Ahora era un momento de alegría y debía reír. Mostrar una sonrisa tan grande como su papá. Después de todo son idénticos.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio? Espero les haya gustado. Además me encanto escribir sobre el pequeño Goten ^^


End file.
